Hoku Welowelo (episode)
Hoku Welowelo (Fire in the Sky) is the 16th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates a triple homicide connected to a downed top-secret Chinese satellite while Grover takes Danny’s mother on a ride-along. Plot Notes * Steve McGarrett had a nightmare of his time in North Korea with his friend, Freddie Hart, who died while over there. * Steve McGarrett admits that the reason he left the Navy was because of Freddie's death. "Anyway, after he died, um the Navy didn't fell the same. When the governor offered me 5-0, I jumped at it" ** "Jumping on it" is a bit of revisionist history. Steve originally passed on running the task force and later only agreed to running the task force so he can take over the investigation and take the toolbox out of the house. Deaths Quotes (right above the McGarrett beach sharing coffee) Steve McGarrett: I've been thinking a lot about our last conversation. How you wanted to know what brought me back to Hawai'i. Well, a month ago, I would've told you it was to find the man who killed my father. I realized it was about more than that. (Steve takes a deep breath) (Lou listens intently) Steve McGarrett: I lost somebody. Somebody really close to me. He, um he gave his life to save mine. Lou Grover: (nods) What was his name? Steve McGarrett: His name was Freddie Hart. He was a team guy. We went through BUDs together. We always had each other's back. He was my brother man. (Steve smiles remembering) Steve McGarrett: More than anything else in this world, Freddie wanted to be a father. That was it. He would've been a great father, too. (Steve loses his smile) Steve McGarrett: Anyway, after he died, um the Navy didn't feel the same. When the governor offered me Five-O I jumped at it. Lou Grover: (understanding) You ran away. Steve McGarrett: (sad - acknowledging it for the first time) Yeah. Lou Grover: We think that distance is gonna make things better, and for a while it kind of does. But sooner or later, it catches up to you that the real problem you're having is all up here. (pointing to his head) (Steve nods and looks away) Lou Grover: (looking intently at Steve) You sleeping? When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? (Steve looks down at the ground avoiding eye contact - unable to answer) Lou Grover: Well Like I said, I'm glad you called. Steve McGarrett: Thanks. Lou Grover: Clara? Clara Williams: Yes, Captain. Lou Grover: Oh, call me Lou. Lou Grover. Clara Williams: All right, Lou. Danny Williams: All right. Ah, what, uh What are you doing here, Lou? Lou Grover: McGarrett didn't tell you? Danny Williams: No. Tell me what? Clara Williams: Well, remember when I asked you if I could see what you do and you said that I couldn't? Danny Williams: Oh, that's the thing. Clara Williams: Yeah. Danny Williams: Go on a stakeout. Which I said was a terrible idea. Clara Williams: Right. So I called your friend Steve and he said that he thought it was perfectly fine, so he arranged for me to go on a ride-along with this very nice gentleman. Danny Williams: A ride-along? Clara Williams: Yeah. we'll see you later Danny Williams: Okay. Clara Williams: Okay. Let's go. Lou Grover: All this here you're doing, (holds his hand over his face showing its a face thing) that's between you and McGarrett. Danny Williams: Just stop, for one second ok. All I am saying is that a heads-up would've been nice. Okay? That's all. Steve McGarrett: You're so worked up about this. Danny Williams: Oh, oh, okay, listen, um, I know this may seem like a foreign concept to you, but the idea of my mother being in harm's way.. it does not sit well with me. Steve McGarrett: You got to give her more credit, Danny. (yanking his chain) I mean, she survived you. Danny Williams: Ah. You're not a good friend. In fact, you're no longer my friend. I'm done. Good run. It's been fun. Steve McGarrett: You're just mad because she went behind your back. It's got nothing to do with me. Danny Williams: I am mad because she has all these secret agendas. Okay, I mean she's always been very impulsive, but this is just goofy; it's crazy. Steve McGarrett: Thank goodness you're being levelheaded about it. Danny Williams: You know what? Go ahead, walk ahead of me. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna walk ahead of you... Danny Williams: Please do. Steve McGarrett: (about Danny) Pay no attention to him. He woke up on the wrong side of life. Steve McGarrett: If we can match that piece that we found to those schematics, we'll know for sure it's the Black Unicorn. That'll give us our motive. Jerry Ortega: You got it, partner! (Steve gives Jerry the hairy eyeball) Jerry Ortega: Too soon? Steve McGarrett: Little bit. Danny Williams: Should we, uh, call for backup? Steve McGarrett: Backup? You're my backup. Danny Williams: Last time you said that, I got shot in the shoulder. (reference to pilot episode) Steve McGarrett: Could've been worse. Lou Grover: So, I figure we ought to get you guys a Five-O/Grover signal. That way, you can just throw it up in the sky when you need me. Steve McGarrett: Oh, trust me, nobody wants to see your name in lights. Danny Williams: Yeah, and nobody on the planet wants to see you in tights. Lou Grover: Oh, I'll settle for just a cape. Danny Williams: A cape? Okay, Batman. Steve McGarrett: Three innocent people lost their lives over this one. Make it count. Trivia * Zi uses a shard of car window glass to cut her bonds. Modern cars use tempered safety glass, which breaks into small, rounded fragments instead of shards. |- |Vice Admiral Graham Rhodes |Patrick St. Esprit |A Admiral with the United States Navy. |Zi Chen |Elaine Tan |Ministry of State Security MSS agent. |- |Meg Spitz |Laura Grace D'Angeli |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Nick Spitz |Billy Flynn |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kevin Palmer |Boo Arnold |A guy Danny's mother went date date with |- |Department of Defense Spook |Curtis J. Jackson |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Iggy |Douglas Nettel |A man who appears in the episode. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)